Lessons of Fate
by jameron4eva
Summary: It's simple, take Eric and Jackie, add CD in the past, and a name change, and see what happens. This is a very OOC Eric Forman, and a major frienemy for DA fans. I HUMBLY EMPLORE YOU TO CHECK IT OUT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, just a little something to break the monotony while starting the next part of my Russian Roulette saga. I came up with the idea after watching the episode "On with the show", from That 70's show. I was thinking about the characters futures, and this is purely an Eric Forman fanfic. Just for reference, Eric changed his name, he is now known as Donald Lydecker. He and Jackie ended up getting married after the series finale, but if you're a Dark Angel fan, you know what happened. For reference DA fans, Lydecker lied to Max when he said that he wasn't related to her, and she is over 95% of Eric's,(Deck), and Jackie's DNA. I own nothing of either show, that goes to FOX, and Carsey-Werner for T7S, and James Cameron for Dark Angel. Now get to reading.

Gillette Wyoming, Manticore, 2000,

Eric Forman, now known as Donald Lydecker, watched on as the woman who gave them so much of a hassle over this child, so much so that they had had to sedate her for this, gave birth to the child. No the child wasn't hers, not even genetically, yet she had fought so hard for it, believing it to be hers. "Okay," he said to the doctors, "get the child immediate care, and take the woman to recovery." He watched as the doctors went about their task with such a fervor that King Rameses would have been proud to be in charge of them. Following the baby, being carried by a nurse, in a white lab sheet, "Deck", wanted nothing more then to hold the child, if only to,…

"Sir!" one of the soldiers under his command stepped in front of him, and saluted. Angry that he'd been stopped, and by the fact that the doctors had now turned the corner, he glared at the woman. Looking for a badge he did not found it, "Corporal,?" he said as a question to the woman soldier. "Kelso sir!, Betsy Kelso!" Not feeling the love for the girl he'd once held, Eric got in her face. "See this," he said pointing to his ranks, "I'm a Col., and you have just stopped me from ensuring that the transportation of one of the next soldiers is successful!" He smelled the fear coming of the girl, and looked her up and down.

To say that Betsy Kelso was hot, was an understatement. She had the combined good looks of her father, Michael, and the rocking hot body of her mother, Brooke. She had the brown hair of both her parents, although it was kind of messy like Michael's, and the eyes of her mother. He'd known that she was under his command, and knew that she had inherited her smarts from her mother, consistent A's in school told him that. Looking back up, he heard her gulp. 'Good, fear in subordinates is very good' he thought as he locked eyes with her again. "Sir," she said in a slightly nervous tone, " the board said to get you, under any situation, sir!" She was also loyal, 'Have to change that' he thought. Giving her a snarl, and saluting her, he turned and headed out the door to meet with those blowhards.

"Gangway!" "Deck", Eric yelled as he stalked over to his car, and making others jump out of his way. He walked to his 1993 Benz, the car Jackie bought for him for Christmas 1992. He opened the door, and sat down on the leather seats, a custom Jackie feature. He'd never really liked the car, he thought it was too flashy and would bring attention to them after the name change in 1985. But ever since that day, he'd never felt good in anything else. Showing the gate guards his badge, and being let through, he sped to the meeting place set up for the last month, an old abandoned building in the center of Seattle Washington. He flashed back to that day, Jackie's birthday in 1993.

He loved the laugh that she gave him when he tickled her stomach, who'd have thought that she was ticklish there. He smiled and laughed to as she settled back into the crook of his neck. Holding up the necklace in her hand, Jackie looked up into his eyes. "Eric, you know that I've always loved you right?" At the hopeful look in her eyes, he knew that she meant every word that she'd said, although he'd already known that. "Yes Jackie, I know that you've always loved me." Giggling like she did back in the 70's, she reached up and grabbed his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He turned the car onto the highway, and wiped an errant tear from his eyes as he remembered that horrid day. He also remembered how she looked at him, with those deep dark chocolate brown eyes that he'd get lost in for days. When she was younger, she'd had mismatched green/blue eyes back when they hated one another. She had some kind of pigmentation condition that no one knew about, and she didn't develop her actual pigment in her eyes until '82. He missed those deep pool eyes that he loved, but most of all, he missed the fact that they'd never had a child.

Pulling back from his lips, Jackie peered into his eyes again, and smiled at him. "Eric, I have something to tell you," she jumped up and down a little, which made him smile. "Go on then jumpy one," he said, and got a playful glare for his troubles. She had that glare that could melt hearts in an instant, and he loved it. He knew that Jackie was of mixed heritage, Ukrainian/ German on her father's side, and Mexican/American on her mother's side. He loved that about her, that she was so exotic, and yet she was so homegrown that she could pass of as a blue-blooded American. The glare turned to a fearful look as she cupped his hand. "Eric, I'm pregnant." With that she moved her head to look away from him, crying. He saw this and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, baby, baby, what's wrong?" he wanted to know why she looked so upset. "Eric, look at us, were in our thirties, were kind of old to be having kids, don't you think?" He was about to say something when she stopped him, "No there's more." He waited for her to continue, "What if I'm not a good mother, and you a father?" He let out a small grin, that made her grin too. "Jackie, is that what this is about, our age, and weather or not we will be good parent's?" AT her nod he continued, "Jackie, my parents were in their thirties when they had me, and I think they provided a pretty good example as parents". He took her face in his hands, and rubbed his thumbs up and down her cheeks. "Do we love each other?" he asked, and she nodded, "then that is all we need to get through this, love, love for each other, and love for our child." She looked into his eyes, and it was he this time that initiated the kiss.

Eric drove the Benz down the highway, and remembered the moment that it happened, that his life was changed forever. They say that if you give a person enough time, they can make you see their views. But if you give them a bullet, then they can change your life. Eric found that out, on Jackie's birthday.

He had just pulled up from the kiss, as the assailants walked in, wearing the garb of the KGB. Eric pulled out his gun, but was to slow as the man kicked him on the head, making Eric fall to the ground dazed. Eric tried to get up, but another man was holding him down, as the Russian moved towards a screaming Jackie. Through the cloud fogging his brain, Eric heard the man order Jackie to shut up in Russian. "I said shut up you dumb BITCH!" The man yelled at Jackie in English this time, but she wouldn't stop screaming. Eric watched in slow motion as the man pointed his pistol at Jackie, and pulled the trigger. With inhuman strength Eric pushed the man holding him down off of him, and kicked the other man out of the window.

Turning around to beat the crap out of the other guy, Eric fond that he was gone. Running outside Eric saw a black sedan speeding away from his house. He was about to go after them, when he remembered that Jackie might be hurt. Running back inside he found Jackie lying on the floor, with three bullets in her body. Kneeling in his wife's blood, Eric looked at her eyes, and saw the tears there. "I'm going to die, aren't I Eric," she said, looking in his eyes, and he felt the tears work their way in. "No Jackie, your strong you'll, you'll," He gulped as he started to crack up, and Jackie shook her head. "No Eric, I've lost too much blood." Crying Eric lifted her up, and cradled her. "Eric," she said to him, making him focus on her beautiful eyes, in which the spark was already fading. "Don't fight it, let it be, let me, die." Crying even more he pulled her into a hug, the only way he could plead with her not to go, his voice to horse to work. "Goodbye," Jackie said, her high pitched voice, so beautiful to his ears, coming in shallow. Turning to look at her face again, he saw her smile, "No regrets Eric, no re, gret, s." He fell into darkness as her eyes closed, and the smile on her face left, her head dropping, the life now gone from her.

He not only lost his wife that day, but the child that she had been carrying, and he had to pull the speeding car over to the side of the road as his emotions were getting the better of him. After that he'd gotten into drinking, and it almost ended his career. Only his commanding officer in the army spec ops, and one of his friends highly timed interventions saved him from the hole he was entering. He let most of that go, but he kept three things on his mind. One he would never forget the people responsible, and he was still looking for them. Next he never forgot Jackie's life with him, nor his with her. Lastly he never forgot about the project that some whacked out dude named only as Sandeman, called Manticore.

He wiped his eyes, and got the reins in on his emotions again, and drove the car the rest of the to the meeting place, he may be late.

Manticore, baby post op room,

He placed a new -born baby girl, a new X-5, into it's crib, and looked over his shoulder. He got the orders from Lydecker himself, and he didn't want to mess this up. Pulling out a seringe, John looked over his shoulder once again to make sure that the coast was clear. Turning back to the girl, he put the baby seringe in the baby's arm, and pumped the fluid into the baby. The fluid was a marker that would tell of the baby's true origins, if and only if, you knew where to look. It was kind of like a genetic birth record, and it marked the baby as one, Max Jacqueline Forman Lydecker. Smiling that the deed was done, John pulled his mask off, and reached over for his cane. He'd made a plan, a deal with Deck to do this for him. Only he knew of Deck's true name and history, at least out of the members of this building. Smiling he looked at the girl and said, "Your special little one, your DNA is perfect." Of course he knew about the X-5's DNA, he designed it. And he designed the birth record to fit in under the already in use DNA, it wouldn't stand out, not that it was just filling an empty space, the other strands had a purpose as well, but that was for later. Smiling he walked away from this life, once again, and pondered on the fate of being, John Sandeman, former cult member, and founder of Manticore.

A/N 2: Please review and let me know what you think. Remember, reviews mean updates, and continued life of the story, so.


	2. Chapter 2: PURITY

**PURITY**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing from the That 70's Show, or SLIPKNOT, (R.I.P. Paul Grey). The song, is obviously the name of the title, check it out anywhere you listen to music online, or, perhaps in your cd or DVD collections? And I DO plan on getting back to my other stories in a little bit, I just gotta remember, what I want to do with each individual story. S/N: Please remember, this Eric, is going to be very, VERY dark. This is also, in the past for this current story.**

_**Point Place, 1980**_

Eric looked at his hands once again, and he thought about all the things that had gotten him to this point in time. Everything he'd ever done in the basement, with his friends, the wedding hen ran from, Africa, coming back on New Years, Jackie booking, Donna choosing Randy over him, and finally, his dad telling him he loved him as this last piece of breath left his body on that cold rainy night, just a day ago. Eric looked around his par…, no his Mother's living room. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out before he went totally insane.

_**Maze…psychopathic daze...I created this waste**_

_**Back away from tangents on the verge of drastic ways…**_

_**Can't escape this place…I deny your face**_

_**Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying**_

He jumped up from the chair he'd been in, startling everyone in the room, and he ran to the _Vista Cruiser_ so he could escape this place, all these memories were assaulting him. He needed a place he could think clearly, he needed someplace private to go to, and he new just the place. He heard there voices as he drove off, leaving skid marks down the driveway, and he couldn't help but imagine his father's voice…_"DUMBASS!"…_ but he didn't stop, and he vowed he never would, not until the day he died.

_**Put me in a homemade cellar**_

_**Put me in a hole for shelter**_

_**Someone hear me please, all I see is hate**_

_**I can hardly breathe and I can hardly take it**_

Hitting the interstate at 80 miles an hour, which he could see was severely taxing the vehicle, as smoke was starting to pop out a little bit from the engine of the car, he headed in the direction of New York, her last known location. "Fucking old ass piece of shit," Eric whispered as he continued to mercilessly challenge the car's engine, but he didn't care, he'd drive it as far as Hades to get away from…there. He looked at the nearest road sign, and saw he was still a few hundred miles out of New York, CRRACCKKKK, and SCCCRRREEECCCCHHHHHHH!

_**HANDSONMYFACEOVERBEARINGICAN'TGETOUT**_

_**Lost…ran at my own cost...hearing laughter, scoffed**_

_**Learning from the rush, detached from such and such**_

_**Bleak…all around me weak…listening, incomplete**_

_**I am not a dog but I'm the one you're dogging**_

_**I am in a buried kennel**_

_**I have never felt so final**_

_**Someone find me please, losing all reserve**_

_**I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying**_

"FUCK!" Eric yelled as the transmission, and a good part of the engine literally dropped from the car, the strain from the torque of the engine shredding the already weak bolts holding the engine up. As the car slowed to a crawl at the corner of the road, Eric slammed his head on the steering wheel, and grew a little angrier. He picked his head up, and looked to the right to see a roadside phone, glaring Eric unbuckled his seat belt, hopped violently over to the right side of the car, and jumped out of the car. He remembered her number, and also what she asked, and he never told them her number.

_**You all stare, but you'll never see**_

_**There is something inside me**_

_**You all stare, but you'll never see**_

_**There is something in you I despise**_

_**Cut me - show me - enter – I am willing**_

_**And able and never any danger to myself**_

_**Knowledge in my pain, knowledge in my pain**_

_**Or was my tolerance a phase**_

_**Empathy, out of my way**_

_**I can't die**_

_**PURITY**_

He finally reached the phone, good thing he knew most of the operators on the line. "Hello, this is the operator, how may I help you?" smiling Eric said, "Melinda? It's Eric, I'm calling in that favor, just get this number…" Waiting for a few minutes to connect, and Melinda's threat of 'Last favor ever', Eric waited till he got her answering machine. Taking a deep breath, Eric spoke into the receiver, "I did what you said, I didn't tell them, but lately, something bad's happened, Red died, i..I can't be there anymore. You said if I ever needed help to come to you, well, I'm on the highway between Point Place, and your place, the car broke down. Can you come and get me Jackie?"__


End file.
